


The Tradition: Year 8

by elizaye



Series: FWB!verse [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizaye/pseuds/elizaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel makes sure they don't watch Underworld 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tradition: Year 8

It’s been pouring all week, and Castiel is pretty sure it’s just dumb luck that he and Dean chose the one hour in the day when it cleared up a little to go to the theater.

Castiel has been in love—no, Dean, not _really_ in love, obviously—with Benedict Cumberbatch since he watched the pilot of _Sherlock_.  He’s watched a few of his movies since and has been suitably impressed with each performance, enough that he’s rather excited to see _War Horse_.  It doesn’t hurt that David Thewlis and Tom HIddleston will be sharing the screen.

“Hey, would you look at that?” Dean says, grinning up at the board of show times.  “The fourth _Underworld_ is out.”

“We’re not watching it, Dean.”

“But it’s my birthday.  I’m allowed to pick.”

“I’m not above withholding sex, Dean.  We’re watching _War Horse_.”

Dean laughs and says, “Yeah, yeah.  You know I’m just teasing.  C’mon.”

They purchase their tickets and stop by the concessions booth to buy popcorn—they’re early for the showing, so they have plenty of time.  On their way down the hall toward the theater, Dean’s cell phone rings, and Castiel takes the popcorn to let him answer it.

“Sammy!  Hey,” Dean says, grinning.  “How’s California treatin’ you?”

Castiel cannot hear Sam’s response, but it makes Dean smile.  Sam has just started his second semester of law school, and he seems to be enjoying himself, though he complained profusely about missing Jess throughout most of his first semester.

Dean pauses at the entrance to the theater, and Castiel motions that he’s going to go ahead.  Dean nods, and Castiel walks into the dimmed room to find seats.  The theater is empty but for one couple in the very back, so Castiel goes up the stairs until he’s about level with the center of the screen and moves to the middle of that row.

When Dean joins him a few minutes later, the first thing he says is, “You’d better not have finished all my popcorn.”

Castiel shakes his head.  “It’s drenched in butter.”

“I swear, you’re a freak,” Dean says, taking the bucket of popcorn from Castiel.  “Who doesn’t like popcorn drenched in butter?”

“Clearly, I don’t,” Castiel replies.

“Well, you are missing out.”

“I worry about your heart sometimes,” Castiel says.  “It must be difficult, pumping blood through your clogged arteries.”

“Well, I worry about your inner child,” Dean returns.  “He never gets the junk food he needs.”

“I didn’t like junk food as a child, either,” Castiel reminds Dean.

“Of course you didn’t,” Dean says with a sigh.  “Seriously, how are you even human?”

“I would answer that, but somehow I doubt you’d appreciate my response.”

Dean laughs, and Castiel finds himself thinking about how lucky he is to have this, to be able to sit with Dean and make him laugh.  Sometimes he wishes for a real romantic relationship with Dean, wishes for it so hard that it hurts, but at times like this, watching as Dean tips his head back, smiling widely, Castiel is perfectly happy with the chance he’s been given, to have Dean for some part of his life.

“Cas,” Dean says, brows furrowed, “you look so serious.  Somethin’ bothering you?”

Castiel smiles and shakes his head.  “It’s nothing.”

“Mhmm,” Dean grunts doubtfully.

“I was just thinking about the rain,” Castiel improvises.  “I don’t think I’ve seen so much rain here before.”

Dean’s still eyeing him suspiciously, but he goes with it.  “Yeah, looks like we’re gearing up for a pretty big storm.”

This actually _is_ a bit of a concern for Castiel, because he needs to get home tonight.  There have already been reports of minor flooding around the city, and Castiel starts to wonder if the university might be closed until the rain lets up.  If so, assignments will probably have to be pushed back a bit, and Castiel is just thankful that it’s the beginning of the semester, because there is still time for professors to adjust the curriculum at this point.

Then Dean’s voice pulls him out of his thoughts—“Look, I’m not good at all that touchy feely crap, but I’m not stupid enough to think you were really just worrying about the weather.”

“Dean—” Castiel starts, worried that Dean might somehow have picked up on Castiel’s feelings at last.

But Dean holds up his right hand and says, “Just let me… you haven’t said anything about your family and I haven’t asked, but if you need to talk about it, I’m here.”

Relief and disbelief clamor in Castiel’s mind, and he’s temporarily speechless.  “Dean,” he finally says, watching as Dean squirms under his scrutiny, “did you just offer to talk to me about my _feelings?_ ”

“Hey, if you’re gonna make a big deal outta this, I’m taking it back,” Dean says gruffly.

“I appreciate it,” Castiel says, sobering as the giddy relief at not being found out fades away.  “I haven’t said much because there really isn’t much to be said.  I met my father, and I was reacquainted with my brothers, but they hadn’t changed much.”

It’s true that he hasn’t talked about the trip.  He did relate a few funny stories about Gabriel simply for entertainment value, but nothing else has struck him as worth sharing.

After a pause, Dean says, with practiced nonchalance, “So you’re not moving back to California, then.”

It takes a moment for these words to sink in, and then Castiel stares at Dean with renewed disbelief.

“What?” Dean snaps with barely veiled discomfort when Castiel remains silent.

“Dean, did you honestly think I would plan to move back to California without telling you?”

“Well, I didn’t know!” Dean barks, and he’s talking more to the chair in front of him than to Castiel, louder than he really needs to be, seeing as they’re in a public place.  But he continues without lowering his voice, “You hadn’t said a thing, and no matter what you say to try and convince me otherwise, I know you were still waiting for your dad because I know what that feels like, and then he was back, and you flew right out there, and—” Dean turns his head to look at Castiel for the first time since he started his tirade, and his words immediately stop at what he sees.

Castiel is certain he looks stunned, because that’s exactly how he feels.  He had no idea that this was even a concern of Dean’s, and that’s utterly disconcerting to him because he should have guessed that Dean with all his abandonment issues would inevitably imagine Castiel leaving him behind.  Castiel blinks a few times, trying to wipe away the wide-eyed, slack-jawed look that he must be sporting.

“Uh,” Dean says quietly, looking away again, “I didn’t mean to—that wasn’t supposed to come out.”

Castiel glances over his shoulder and sees that the other couple is still there, avoiding his gaze.  He turns his attention back to Dean and says, “I had no idea that this was bothering you.”

Dean huffs a humorless laugh.  “Yeah, I figured.”

“It’s a good thing that you told me, Dean.  And don’t shake your head—it’s true.  The only way to resolve a problem like this is to talk about it.  It wasn’t even that difficult, was it?”

“Cas, can we just drop it?”

“Not yet,” Castiel says.  “Dean, how many times must I reassure you that I’m not leaving Lawrence?  I like my life here.  My friends are here— _you_ are here.  I can’t think of any place I’d rather be.”

“Well forgive me for thinking that your family—”

“You know that I consider you and Lisa and Anna my family far more than any of my blood relatives,” Castiel interrupts.  “So I repeat, for the millionth time, that I am _not_ going anywhere.”

He and Dean stare at each other for a long moment, and Castiel wills Dean to see the truth.

“It definitely hasn’t been a million times,” Dean grumbles when he finally breaks the silence, but the corner of his mouth twitches, like he’s trying to hold back a smile, so Castiel considers it a victory.

Castiel: 1, Dean’s insecurities: innumerable.

Castiel smiles, amused by his imagined score, and Dean sighs exaggeratedly.  “Cas, you’re such a girl.”

“Yes, and you’re the manliest man ever to walk the Earth.”

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?”

“Absolutely nothing.”

Dean grunts.  “Y’know, sometimes I regret helping you find your sense of humor.”

“My sense of humor was fine before I met you, thanks,” Castiel says.

“Yeah, right.  You were so serious back then, and you didn’t laugh at half of my jokes.”

Castiel grins.  “Have you ever considered the possibility that your jokes just weren’t funny?”

“Dude, I was hilarious.”

“If you say so, Dean,” Castiel answers, and smiles in anticipation of Dean’s indignant response.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last part of the miniseries, "The Tradition," god. I can't believe it. Just one more part left, guys. Also, sorry for the general crappiness of this one. I promise the last one will be a good (or at least halfway decent) piece.
> 
> Also, in case you're wondering, this part takes place after "The Visit" and before "The Storm" in chronology.


End file.
